


It's Father's Day, Mr Stark!

by rosesareredvioletsareblue



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Spider-Man - Fandom, The Avengers
Genre: Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, spiderson, tony stark is such a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesareredvioletsareblue/pseuds/rosesareredvioletsareblue
Summary: Trying to distract Mr Stark from the crappiness of his Father's Day's in the past, Peter and the Avengers plan a little surprise for Tony. Naturally, chaos ensues.





	It's Father's Day, Mr Stark!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. Everyone's friends, living in the tower, Loki's here, Infinity war happened but it's not mentioned. Enjoy!

**2:30 PM EST**

 

“Hey Mr Stark, what’s up?” Peter called Tony on his phone. May gave him the idea, and he thought it was fantastic! He just needed to get everything in order. Or, you know. Order-ish. 

 

“Not much kid. Why?”

 

“Great! Can you do something for me?”

 

“Anything, underoos.”

 

“Can you pick up some stuff from the store? I wanted to throw Thor a little get together cause he’s back on earth.” he heard Tony groan. 

 

“Is the antelope with him?”

 

“Yeah, Mr Loki’s there.” Tony groaned again. 

 

“I just forgot-”

 

“He’s changed, Mr Stark. He was being used by Thanos. Please please please!” Tony sighed.  

 

“What do you need.” he said, already regretting picking up the phone.

 

“Ok. It’s kind of a long list.” Peter heard Mr Stark curse. 

 

“Shoot, kid.”

 

“I need 24 tickets to Hamilton paid for at the box office. In cash.”

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

“You heard me.” Peter said smugly, smirking. 

 

“Ok. I’m on it.”

 

“Wait, I’m not done!”

 

“What else could you possibly need?”

 

“Um… 3 live sheep.” Peter replied. 

 

“Pete-”

 

“Not done. 173 tubs of Thor’s ice cream flavor, 126 tubs of Dr Banner’s ice cream flavor, and 1 tub of yours. 3 horses, 27 ducks, 13 swans, 21 chickens, $13,000,000,000 in quarters, a crown from Burger King, 3 Burger King number 6’s, one with chicken fries, one with an extra burger on top of it, and one plain. 16 large pizzas, 4 Hawaiian for me, 6 pepperoni for Nat, Steve, Clint, Bucky, and Loki. 3 plain for everyone else, and 3 black olive for you.” 

 

Tony paused, absorbing this. 

 

“When do you need this by?”

 

“7:45. At the tower.”

 

“7:45? Kid, it’s 2:30!” Peter shrugged, and then blushed, realizing that Tony couldn't see him.

 

“Better get shopping!” And with that, Peter hung up. He shoved his phone into his pocket, and called an Avenger team meeting.

 

**2:50 PM EST**

 

“Hey guys!” Peter said, once everyone was on the common floor. “I sent Mr Stark out on a bunch of stupid things so we can set up.”

 

“What do you need us to do?” Steve asked, politely raising his hand. Peter blushed. 

 

“Ok. So you and whoever else can be on decorating? If you want. If you don’t want to do that that’s totally cool.”

 

Steve laughed. “It’s okay Pete.” the Captain stood up. “Decorators, follow me!” Wanda, Sam and Nat followed him.

 

“Okay.” Peter turned, addressing everyone else. “Bucky, can you bake? And Dr Banner, can you cook?”

 

“Of course, Peter.” Bruce said, leading Bucky into the kitchen. Bucky just gave a curt nod, though Peter thought he saw some excitement behind the soldier's eyes.  

 

“What do you want me to do, Pete?” Clint asked, standing and stretching.

 

“Please don’t be mad at me.”

 

“Why would I be mad?” The archer cocked an eyebrow. 

 

“Um… clean? And invite Mrs Barton and the kids?” Clint stared at him. 

“Ok. I’ll do one of those things.” he said, pulling out his phone.

 

“And I, Man of Spiders?” the thunder god boomed, walking up behind him.

 

“He has a name, brother.” Loki came out from behind him. 

 

“I am aware, Loki. I prefer to honor him by calling him by his super name.”

 

“Um..thanks?” Peter said, backing up. “I had a special job for you guys.”

 

Loki stared at him. 

 

“I’m not doing ‘Get Help’.” Thor laughed, causing Loki to smile. Peter could tell how much the god looked up to his brother. 

 

“What’s ‘Get Help’?” Peter asked innocently. Loki grimaced and tried to create an illusion, but Thor grabbed his arm. “We’ll demonstrate. But on who?” he mused. Loki just kept trying to get away. Thor smirked. Loki blanched. 

 

“Brother no.”

 

“Brother  _ yes _ .”  

 

“You do remember what happened last time?”

 

“Of course.” Thor smirked suspiciously. “Follow us, Man of Spiders.” Loki groaned, but let himself be pulled away. 

 

**3:46 PM EST**

 

“Get help! Please! Someone help! It’s my brother!” Peter snickered. Loki sighed. Dr Banner came running out. 

 

“Thor? What happened to him?”

 

“Please!” The god fake sobbed. “He can’t die again! It would be the 4th time this week!”

 

And with another fake sob, Thor threw Loki into the scientist, knocking them into the ground. Thor and Peter laughed, and seeing them so happy, Loki sat up and laughed too. A little bit. He was mostly irritated. 

 

“No… no! You can not do this to me right now!” Banner cried, his face scrunching up in pain. Thor summoned his hammer, and Loki a knife, pushing Peter behind him. With a scream, Banner transformed, glaring at the brothers. Then he attacked. The gods glanced at each other, nodded, and tried to calm him down. 

 

“See Thor? Bad things happen when you do ‘Get Help’!” Loki cried, creating different forms of himself around the Hulk.

 

“Why did he lose control? He never loses control!” Peter yelled, slipping on his web shooters and webbing Hulk’s arm to a wall. Hulk ripped the wall out.  _ Shit. _ Mr Stark was going to be pissed. Luckily, the missing wall revealed the other Avengers, decorating. They all stared at the Hulk. 

 

“Well I’ll be damned.” Clint whispered,who joined the decorating team. Steve gave him the disappointment eyebrows. 

 

“Language.” The Hulk averted it’s gaze and focused on the cause of this mess. He growled at Peter, throwing a chunk of wall at him. Peter yellped, and caught it. 

 

“Dr Banner, it’s me! Peter!” Peter dodged another piece of wall. He ran down the hallways, randomly shooting webs to trap Hulk. The Avengers chased after them, screaming about ‘the sun getting real low’. Mostly, he heard shouting about ‘staying safe’ from Steve, and ‘don’t die’ from Clint. After running in a few circles, breaking things, Peter tripped, and got pulled up onto the ceiling by a rogue web, and got tangled up in so many others that he was tied up, upside down, waiting for his family to save him. He heard the Hulk’s footsteps, and Peter screamed as he came over to him, ready to strike. Tears welled up in Peter’s eyes. He just wanted Mr Stark to have a good day! Something about Peter’s tears triggered the monster, and he began to shrink. 

 

“Ow.” The scientist muttered, rubbing his head. He looked up. “Pete?”

 

“Hi Dr Banner!”

 

“Why are you on the ceiling?” Peter tried to shrug upside down. 

 

“It’s a long story. What time is it?” 

 

“4:00. Why?”

 

“Shit! I told Mr Stark to be back by 7:45!” Just then, the rest of the Avengers ran in. Loki lunged at Banner, who stepped back while Thor grabbed him and restrained him.

 

“So…. What’s cooking?” Banner asked, rubbing his neck meekly. 

**6:27 PM EST**

 

It took them two and a half hours to clean up half of the mess. Well, the Avengers did. Peter’s solvent was at school, and he had to wait on the ceiling. When the last web disintegrated, he jumped down and started to help decorate the common area, even though it was mostly destroyed. He made a sign out of his webs. Then, he received a call.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey kid.” Peter sighed in relief.

 

“Hey Mr Stark.”

 

“Couple of questions.”

 

“....Okay?”

 

“One. How many chickens?” Peter huffed, thinking.

 

“I think it was 21.”

 

“Okay. Awesome. I’ve got a chicken guy. Second question.” Peter heard muffled yelling. 

 

“Mr Stark? Are you okay?”

 

“Oh. I’m grand. Why do you ask?”

 

“Uh… cause people are screaming behind you?” 

 

“Oh yeah. I’m on line for the Hamilton tickets. The writer just came out of the show. Anyway, why is my tower on the news?”

 

“Um…. that’s kind of a long story.” Tony sighed. 

 

“They did ‘Get Help’ again didn’t they.” Peter paused.

 

“Maybe?” 

 

“Fuck. I always tell them ‘Don’t throw your brother at the rage monster, he hates it’! It’s-”

 

“How many times did this happen before?”

 

“To many to count kid.” Peter laughed. 

“How much do you have left to do?” 

 

“Just one thing.”

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yeah. Might get back early.” Peter panicked. 

 

“Okay then. Gotta jet Mr Stark!” 

 

“Kid.” Peter smelled smoke and turned around.  _ Fuck. _

 

“I’ve gotta call you back.” He hung up the phone and ran into the kitchen.  

 

**7:03 PM EST**

 

“What the hell happened?” Peter yelled, as he saw Steve and Bucky race by him with fire extinguishers.    
  
“Big fire. Clint tripped and dropped a bunch of paper into the fire place, which blew out thanks to our local resident weatherman over here, and lit the common room on fire.” Nat said, grabbing him and pulling him backwards. 

 

“Oh my god.” Peter whispered. Everything was ruined. Things he spent weeks planning. All of that time and energy wasted. He just wanted Mr Stark to have a good father’s day. He started to cry. And cry and cry and cry. 

 

“What’s wrong kiddo?” a voice asked from behind him. Peter turned around.

 

“I’m so so so so sorry Mr Stark!” he wailed, not being able to contain it anymore. “I tried so hard to impress you, and give you an awesome fathers day cause you’re the only father figure I have left and I royally fucked up and I know that you hated father’s day but I thought if we made it about you and not your dad it would make you feel better and-” Peter’s rambling was interrupted by someone pulling him into a hug. 

 

“I love it kid.” Peter looked up at him, shocked.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah really. You’re like a son to me Pete. This mean more to me then you could ever know.” 

 

“Thanks da- Mr Stark.” Peter pulled away from him, his cheeks turning red. “Mr Stark. Your name is Mr Stark.” Tony stared at him. 

 

“Your welcome. Son.” Peter turned beet red.

 

**9:07 PM EST**

 

Peter smiled up at Tony. He still enjoyed his party, even if he didn’t get any of the stuff. Besides the Hamilton tickets. He told Peter that he planned to deliver one to Flash in person, and invite him, Ned, MJ, and May. Peter happily agreed. 

 

“Wait- so what were you doing?”

 

“You gotta be a little more specific than that, kid.”

 

“After you got the tickets.”

 

“Oh. I pulled up the security cameras I have hidden in the building, and watched the footage with Aunt Hottie.” Peter yawned and leaned into Mr Stark.

 

“Love you dad.” Tony thought he’d melt out of happiness. 

 

“Love you too son.” 


End file.
